Julie Makimoto
Julie Makimoto (original version: ) is one of the protagonists of the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Julie is a Subterra Brawler, partnered with Subterra Hammer Gorem. Julie's sister is Daisy Makimoto. Personality Julie is a 12 year old girl. She may come off a bit scattered but Julie can compete with the best of the brawlers at Bakugan. Julie would best be described as a little princess and in conversation; she can be a little vacant. She is bubbly, extroverted and adores Dan Kuso. She also hates Runo Misaki out of jealousy, until she started dating Billy Gilbert. She is Dan's number one fan, making Runo angry sometimes. She tries to help out and give helpful advise whenever someone needs it, and lives in the isolated Bakugan Valley, in Australia. Story Bakugan Battle Brawlers In the beginning of the series she only made appereances chatting with the Battle Brawlers in a chat room on the site, and would usually get eager to hear if Dan had won any battles or not. In episode 10 she made her first live appearance. She brawled Billy and easily lost due to his talking bakugan Cycloid. Later she was sad that all her friends (Battle Brawlers & Billy) had talking bakugan! When she had a day off from school she spent the whole day looking for a talking bakugan. In the end she almost got stung by scorpions, bit by venomous spiders, and could've fallen off steep cliff and still no talking bakugan! In her depression she started crying, till Gorem came along! Gorem made friends with Julie and together they defeated Billy, and he told her that he was ranked 11 at that time, which impressed Julie. She is childhood friends with Billy and when he joins Masquerade she is crushed. In episode 15, she and Shun challenged Komba (she revealed that Komba was her neighbor) and Billy. In their battle she lost both Tuskor and Rattleoid (but later appear back with her in episode 19 for no reason) , she almost lost Gorem but thanks to Shun he sacrificed Monarus, and in the end they pulled it together and defeated them both. In episode 19, she follows Dan around since she is still sad, in which Runo called her a "dog". She would do anything to free Billy from Masquerade's grip, which she does and almost lead her and Gorem to be banished to the Doom Dimension forever. Through the series most of the time whenever Dan wins a brawl she tackles or bear hugs him to the ground, which usually ticks off Runo. (For example when Dan defeated Chan-Lee for the first time or when he, Runo and Marucho defeated Klaus, Chan and Julio.) When Billy was defeated by Masquerade, somehow Julie sensed that something was and wrong, and it was proven true when Joe told everyone about what happened to them. She was later watching Dan's match against Masquerade and tried her best to encourage everyone after he was sent to the Doom Dimension with Drago. When the brawlers ended up in the Doom Dimension with Dan, she tackled him to the ground as usual, but didn't seem happy to see them, at first. She is then tested by Clayf, one of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia in episode 29. In order to return to Earth, she must battle against an illusion of her sister, Daisy Makimoto, making her think she wasn't special and how Daisy would always out do her at everything. But then she realized that she is special and doesn't need to compare herself to her sister, which allowed Gorem to evolve into Hammer Gorem. She makes another appearance during Dan's test and along with the rest of the gang as illusionary clowns. She battles Dan first, in episode 34, to get Drago to evolve and it has been revealed that in the rankings she has moved up to eighth place. She and Hammer Gorem are defeated nevertheless, Dan at first dosen't want to battle Julie since he hesitates that he didn't want her to fall off Hammer Gorem but due to some words of encouragement by Julie Dan finally used his ability, won and caught Julie before she fell. When the Brawlers were in Vestroia, while in the Ventus/Aquos world she didn't do much to help the Brawlers but used Hammer Gorem to find the next world, and successfully entered the portal. Julie and Runo stayed behind in the Subterra/Haos world to slow down the Subterra-Haos Hybrids Rabeeder and Tricloid. Since they challenged them to a race Runo and Julie stalled them until Dan and Drago reached the portal, they stayed behind however. When Drago and Hydranoid thought they defeated Centorrior and Druman, Julie and the rest of the gang re-appear, although they never revealed how they were freed. She later faced Tricloid again alongside Billy and Nene in episode 47 and defeat her. It was also revealed in that episode that Julie and Billy really did have feelings for each other and of course she asked Billy on a date to which he said "yes." She later helps Dan and Infinity Drago to defeat and destroy Naga. Julie usually battles alone but she has partnered with Dan, Runo, Shun, and Nene. Appearance Bakugan Battle Brawlers She is a 12 year old, and through out the series, she acts more mature and she gets taller. She wears a pink outfit with white fingerless gloves that covers her forearms. She wears headphones and an I-Pod attacted to her right shoulder (but rarely seen lessoning to it. She wears white boots that matches her white hair. Bakugan: New Vestroia Julie is now 15, wearing a bleached rainbow shirt with red shorts and this time she does not have the same mutual feelings for Dan like she did in the first season. She is still dating Billy and gets postcards from him, from time to time. She is seen with Marucho in the first episode, spying on Runo and Dan. When Drago asks for help everyone volunteers but Drago asks the girls and Marucho to turn around so Dan and Drago can come but Marucho enters the portal also. Julie and Runo are furious as the boys ditched them. Julie is later seen talking about Billy at the diner where the girls work restating the romantic bond between them. Julie returns to help Runo to get to New Vestroia and help Dan, Marucho, and Drago, which goes wrong and leaves Runo trapped between both world. She was also alongside Mira Clay in a battle with Gus Grav in episode 12 when Mira challenged Spectra to take off his mask if she beats him in a battle. Then Spectra unmasks himself and their prediction was right he was Keith Clay. Julie is then forced to enter and help Dan and the Resistance, but after Lync entered, those who were able to enter in the Transporter must have Gauntlets, being Dan and Baron. However, Julie and the others couldn't enter, making Runo upset and Julie worried. When Mira returned in the next season she gave Runo, Alice and Julie Gauntlets. In episode 34 she stayed in Marucho's mansion discussing on their plan of attack on the Vexos and how they will protect the Attribute Energies. Later, in the next episode she is watching a romance moive which causes the boys to fall asleep. In episode 37, she and Billy battled against Ace, but even with the combined power of Gorem and Cycloid, they couldn't defeat him, due to the help of "Flash Falcon Fly." In the events leading to the finale as of episode 45, Spectra dosen't teleport her into the mother ship saying that since she wasn't chosen by the Ancients she can't come.So, she worries about Dan and the others, but she knows that they will be fine and cheers for them on the "sidelines." She is seen again in episode 48 cheering for Mira as she defeats Mylene, and is worried that Mira and Kieth might get trapped inside Bakugan Interspace, and is happy that they made it out. In episode 51, Gorem, along with Tigrerra, tell the Resistance that they quit brawling, for they are putting Runo and Julie in Danger. So they will only brawl if it is really necessary now. In episode 52, she along with Runo are glad that everyone returned safely. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In Gundalian Invaders, Julie is a year older and has also moved to Bayview, like Dan. She works at a local cafe as a waitress. She turns out to be a cheerleader at Dan's school, cheering for Jake Vallory's team and was concerned about Dan's vision. She is still part of the Brawlers and sometimes helps out with Bakugan Interspace. Julie's outfit changes to a dark blue shirt and sometimes a green jacket. She wears a pink waitress uniform, as well as a cheerleader's. Due to a new Bakugan evolution of Gorem, called Quakix Gorem, it leads many fans to believe that she'd continue brawling, but it was proven false since she never brawled in the entire season. Her role has decreased from protagonist, to secondary, and now just a Minor character. She helps Jake with his first battle, in episode 4, making it the second time she teaches a fellow Subterra battler how to brawl (the first was with Mira, when she brawled Gus). She also revealed to Jake the reason why she wanted to be like Dan is because he was strong, but his battle style wasn't her way of battling and that caused her to find her own way of battling. In episode 10, the Battle Brawlers hired her to keep Brawlers from diving in to Bakugan Interspace. Two episodes later, she watches over Linus when he is on bed rest. In episode 12, She was taking care of Linus. Once he discovered that his partner was gone forever, he started crying. This made Julie very worried. In episode 13, Zenet copied Julie's appearence and voice to trick Dan into giving her Drago and The Element. She makes another appearance in episode 22 and this time she talks with Koji during the beginning and end of the episode and sees Stoica. When Stoica disappears she wonders where he went and why he was here in the first place. During the finale she appears to be talking to Dan's mom, and is glad when Dan and the others return home. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Julie made her first appearance in Mechtanium Surge when she was shown in an image along with Runo and Dan when Marucho was reflecting on the good old days of the Battle Brawlers. She is rumored to appear in Evil Arrival. Bakugan She is a master of powerful direct attacks and uses the Subterra attribute in battle. Her usual game plan in battle is to launch stronger and stronger attacks until her opponent can not fight anymore. Julie's Guardian Bakugan is Subterra Hammer Gorem. In Gundalian Invaders she helps Jake defeat Mason in the fourth episode. *Subterra Gorem (Guardian Bakugan) **Subterra Hammer Gorem (Evolved Guardian Bakugan-Evolved in episode 29) *Subterra Tuskor *Subterra Rattleoid *Subterra Manion New Vestroia *Subterra Hammer Gorem Trivia *Julie is the only Brawler (on New Vestroia) that didn't have a battle against a Vexos, if you don't count her helping Mira battle Gus in Unmasked. *Since becoming a Subterra master Julie has given helpful advice to the main Subterra brawler of New Vestroia and Gundalian Invaders to help them battle against another Subterra brawler. She helped Mira brawl against Gus who was the second best brawler in New Vestroia and she helped Jake battle Mason who defeated him in his first battle. *Her birthday is November 23rd. *She shares some characteristics with the two main subterra brawlers in the next two seasons such as: Julie and Jake's names both start with the letter "J", and they are both Subterra brawlers. *Her and Mira both are Subterra brawlers and both show feelings for Dan and try to impress him, but he never seems to notice. *In the Japanese version Julie spices up her speech with English words and phrases, making her way of speaking different from the other characters. *Aside from the main Brawlers and Kato, Julie is the only original member of the Battle Brawlers who has made at least one appearance in every season, whether it be herself or in a picture. Gallery Original File:Julie.png|Julie File:Julie2.jpg|Julie S1Julie.jpg File:Julz.gif|Julie Julie PC.jpg|Julie on the internet. File:Julie_Billy_Kids.jpg|Julie and Billy as children File:Julie's_Pose.JPG|Julie about to throw a Bakugan Julie3.jpg|Julie. Julie and Gorem.jpg|Julie and Gorem Julie & Gorem.jpg|Julie and Gorem. File:Runo_jelous.jpg|Julie hugs Dan as Runo glares 82.jpg|Julie and Hammer Gorem File:Julie_Daisy.jpg|Julie and Daisy Makimoto, 5675464.jpg|Julie's parents File:Julie_Screen.JPG|Gorem (ball form) and Julie File:Julie & Hammer Gorem.JPG|Julie and Hammer Gorem Julie Kissess Gorem.jpg|Julie kisses Gorem D,R,M,J-1.jpg|Julie kisses Dan on the cheek Julie_.png julie2.PNG Julie_Makimoto Season 1.png Julie M..png bakugan_ep_44_15.png Lol-er.png Ventus ElCondor Julie.PNG Ui.png Tg.png Hg.png Hb.png uy.png 88.png|OK! jkj.png jnj.png Bygy1.png Julie with a Gate Card.jpg New Vestroia File:Mira_and_Juile.png|Julie helping Mira brawl Gus File:Julie_(in_season_2).png|Julie in New Vestroia MIrandJulie.jpg|Mira and Julie winning against Gus. File:077.png|Julie throwing Gorem File:Julie_NV.jpg|Julie inside Bakugan Interspace Epi-62.png|Runo and Julie in front of the transporter NV52 ending.PNG|Julie, Runo and Dan in New Vestroia Episode 52 Japanese Special Ending. Julie and a photo of Billy.jpg|Julie and a picture of Billy 23.jpg|Julie Suprised to See Billy 697px-Patryk_Jan_Cesarz_HaosWolf_(28).jpg|Julie, Runo, Mira and the Resistance Bakugans with a cake in the special Japanese ending Gy.png Snapshot - 8.jpg|Runo and Julie in New Vestroia Episode 52 Japanese Special Ending. 2132.jpg|Julie and Gorem 2264368.jpg|Julie and Runo MC69898.jpg|Mira and Julie 1587979089.jpg|Julie and Billy Ace and Julie.jpg|Julie hugs Ace 1498079.jpg|julie hugs billy Gundalian Invaders File:Julie_GI_3.jpg Julie saying Bye.jpg|Julie saying Bye to Dan and Jake. File:Julie2.png|Julie talking to Dan File:Julie_GI.jpg File:Julie_Linus.jpg File:Julie_GI_6.jpg File:Dan_Drago_2_Julie.jpg|Julie (right), Zenet as Julie, Dan, and Drago File:Ewewew.png|Julie( The real one) tackling Dan while wishing him good luck on Neathia. Julie outside Bakugan Interspace.PNG|Julie outside Bakugan Interspace Julie yelling at Koji.PNG|Julie yelling at Koji Julie and Koji.PNG|Julie and Koji Dan,_Runo_and_Julie_on_a_pic.PNG|Runo, Dan and Julie in photo (EP 22) Mechtanium Surge Ytgt7o.png|Runo and Julie in photo (EP 11) Manga 001_Patryk_Jan_Cesarz_(152).jpg Other File:Julie_VG.jpg|Julie in the video game Battles Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers Category:The Top Ten Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Humans Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Subterra Users Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge